


O Christmas Tree

by caughtinkhanded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ella's 25 Days of Ficmas, F/M, The Potters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, small sparks popping up before settling back into the flames. Soft music floated through the small cottage while two people bustle around the room.

 

“James! Don’t put that there!” A female voice rang out sharply over the soft music. She rushed over and tugged a glass ornament out of her husband’s hand.

 

James looked up with exasperation, “Why not, Lily?”

 

Lily rolled her eyes as she rehung the ornament on a higher branch. “James, Harry’s not even a year old, we can’t have nice ornaments on lower branches.” Lily returned to the kitchen to check on dinner.

 

James dropped onto the couch next to his son who was busy gnawing on a little plastic ring. “That ornament doesn’t look that nice, does it buddy?” Harry let out a little giggle of delight as his father tickled his belly gently. “You wanna put one up? Here I’ll get the box, you can pick one!” James reached over and grabbed the box. Harry struggled to pull himself over to look at ornaments.

 

His pudgy little fingers hovered over a hippogriff flapping his wings, then one of Lily’s “nice” muggle ornaments. Harry wrinkled his nose and shifted over to James’s ornaments. He reached down and picked up a flashing Pudddlemere United ornament.

 

“Very nice, son, I have taught you well.” James grinned down at the boy as he picked it up. But then Harry dropped it and James’s face fell. “Aw c’mon Harry.”

 

Harry hauled himself up further on the box and stared into one of the sections. He jammed his pudgy fist in with a little giggle. He pulled his hand out and lifted his arm above his head. James pried open his little fingers to see what ornament Harry had chosen.

 

“Lily!” He called out. “Come in here right now!”

 

There was a clatter and Lily came rushing in, a dishtowel thrown over her shoulder. “What? What is it? Is Harry alright?”

 

 James looked up, his eyes in tears, “Our little boy’s gonna be a seeker.” He said, his voice thick with emotion.

 

Lily walked over and stared at the gold ornament in Harry’s hand. “What is that called again? A snatch?”

 

A look of intense pain crossed James’s face, “A snatch? A snatch, Lily? Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

“I’m going back to making your dinner,” she snapped the dishtowel at him playfully as she walked back. James followed close behind, pleading with her to understand that it was a snitch, not a snatch.

 

While his parents were in the kitchen, teasing each other, Harry released the snitch and watched entranced as it buzzed around his head. Harry reached up and tried to catch it. The snitch buzzed past his face a few times. Harry pulled himself forward and attempted to catch the snitch in his mouth.  


End file.
